


arachnophobia

by avapacifica



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Spiders, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Who knew Gwen and Harry would be so afraid of spiders?





	arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I honest to god hate this, but there's a devastatingly low amount of fics for all three of them, so I wanted to contribute. Idk, maybe I'll delete this later. Until then though, I hope you enjoy.

They’re sprawled out on the floor; Harry, Gwen and Peter. Harry and Gwen are going over  miscellaneous Oscorp papers that they’ve both been putting off for too long. Peter has his laptop inches from his face, he’s editing pictures. One might find this setup immature for the group, especially considering their high intellect, but after all, they aren’t even twenty. If anyone criticized it they'd just be a bummer.  Plus, if one of them wants to take a break and snuggle up with one of the others, it’s much easier on the ground rather than a table. At the moment Harry is sandwiched between the other two. He gets cold quicker than them, so the setup is nice.

That is until Peter stands.

“Hey..” Harry pouts. Peter just laughs and throws a blanket his way. Even after covering as much of his body as he can,  Harry is still shivering, so Gwen takes it as an opportunity to wrap her arm around him.

Meanwhile, Peter is looking for a snack. As he’s sifting through half empty bags of potato chips and he’s about to ask if they want anything, a scream comes from the other room. 

_ shitshitshitshitshit _

He rushes out, ready to fight whoever thought it was a good idea to threaten his girlfriend and boyfriend. Expecting the likes of Vulture or Doc Ock, Peter is instead greeted by a big, hairy, spider. Harry and Gwen are backed against the wall, she’s squeezing his hand so hard it’s gone white.

“Peter. Spider.”

"I can see that." He can’t help but start laughing. They both glare, but when the creature scurries closer they waste no time shuffling further down the wall.

“You guys are  _ dating  _ Spider-Man.” He’s probably smiling to the point where it’s inconsiderate, but what can he say, it’s funny.

“Yeah, well our spider doesn’t have eight arms.” Harry mutters, there’s an edge in his voice.

“Or a crapload of eyes!” Gwen follows.

“Yeah, yeah, fine.” Peter sighs as he bends down to pick up the little friend.

“For god sakes you monster, use a cup!” Gwen gasps. Harry doesn’t even bother with words and visibly gags, Peter can’t tell if it’s fake. Either way, the whole situation is hilarious to him. After depositing the bug outside and coming back in, he can see his partners are settling back into their respective places.

“He’s just going to come back inside later.” Harry sighs as he lays down.

“You didn’t seem to mind a certain spider paying attention to you last night.”

Harry rolls his eyes and tell him to shut up, but his smile speaks differently, Gwen  just giggles. Their relationship is fine with a spider, as long as it’s 5’10” and in a red suit.


End file.
